Finally Family
by EmWhoWasQueenofTroy
Summary: Sarah is a single mother to 8 year old twin boys and a 6 year old girl. One day the girl makes a wish...
1. The thing that comes before the story

Jareth sat in his throne room, watching a small six year old girl talk to a set of figurines that greatly resembled Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, Sarah, and even Jareth himself. The young girls name was Sapphire, and she had twin older brothers named Jared and Jeremy, who were 8. Their mother was none other than Sarah Williams, conqueror of the labyrinth, and who was the only one who truly knew who the children's father was; everyone else just knew that they didn't look like Sarah's ex-husband, David, or any of Sarah's past boyfriends. David had red hair and green eyes, but the boys were born with brown hair and blue eyes, like their grandfather, but when Sapphire was born with Honey and pale blond hair and mismatched blue and brown eyes, David knew for sure that the children were not his, so he left them. Jareth had watched over the small family, granting wishes whenever he could. They mostly had simple wishes such as "I wish it would stop raining" for the boys, "I wish I could reach my princess outfit" for Sapphire, and "I wish they would calm down and go to sleep" for Sarah. They never had wishes that affected others lives, that is, until little Sapphire had made a wish that had turned the whole family's world upside down.


	2. Chapter 1

Sapphire was always wondering about her father. She often times would silently wish that she could meet him, but never said it out loud, until one night there was an awful storm and her mother was asleep as well as her brothers, but Sapphire could not fall asleep, for she was too scared. That was when she whispered it. She opened her mouth and whispered "I wish my father was here with us." Suddenly she heard giggling noises from all around, but was not scared, for she knew about the goblins that resided in her room and how they would laugh at anything, but then an owl tapped gently on her window and she walked over to open it. The owl flew in the house and out of her door into her mother's room. She ran down the hallway, and when she opened the door to her mother's room, instead of an owl, there was a man. A tall man with Honey and pale blond hair and mismatched blue and brown eyes. Sapphire let out an audible gasp, and the man looked over to her, and smiled. He left her mother's side and walked over to her, but she ran back to her room. He looked confused for a second and then began walking after. _At least she's not screaming._ He thought to himself. When he walked into her room she was hiding under the covers. He leaned down and placed a hand on her back and whispered to her "It's ok. I won't hurt you. I promise." She pulled the covers off of her head and replied "You won't?" "No I'm here because you made a wish." He said gently. "Are you my father?" she whispered to him. "I don't know, only your mother does, but we could ask her if you'd like." He answered. "But she's asleep-"she said, only to be cut off by her mother walking in the door and gasping "Jareth." Jareth turned around to look at the woman in the doorway, all the while keeping his hand on the small child's back. "Sarah, how nice to see you." He said kindly. "Jareth what are you doing here, no one asked you to come." The dark haired woman asked. "Oh but someone did. Sapphire here made a wish and I showed up, and now I think you owe us both an explanation, Sarah dearest." He replied. "Mommy is Jareth my daddy?" Sapphire asked. Sarah sighed and took Jareth's other hand and placed a hand on Sapphire's back. "Yes he is sweetheart." She whispered. Jareth squeezed her hand reassuringly and she smiled up at him. "Is he Jared and Jeremy's daddy, too?" Sapphire asked. Sarah nodded teas in her eyes. "Go to sleep sweetie, mommy and daddy need to talk, ok?" Jareth said to the little girl. "Ok daddy, will you still be here when I wake up tomorrow?" She asked in return. "If your mother will let me stay." Jareth said, looking at Sarah. "Yes you can stay." She said, "Good night sweetheart, we'll see you in the morning." Sarah and Jareth then exited the room and Sarah led him to the kitchen. "Are you mad?" She asked him timidly. "I just found out I have three kids, I am half way in between joy and nervousness." He replied, looking a little dazed. "You're not mad that you didn't have a part in your children's lives until they were 6 and 8?" She asked. "Oh, but Sarah, I did have a part in their lives. I granted wishes for them, and for you, but I did not know that they were my children at the time. I just made them happy because I knew it would help you. I saw David leave you after Sapphire was born, but I didn't know why he left such a beautiful family like yours." He said. "Ours. This is our family; you are as much a part of it as I am." She corrected him. He smiled at her. After a few minutes of silence, Sarah asked "So what happens now? You can't stay and leave your kingdom, I couldn't ask that of you nor could I let you, but I can't just disappear from this world either." She asked him. "I don't know. I wish I could leave my kingdom but you wouldn't let me, and neither would the goblins. I also wish that you and the kids would come stay with me and I wish you would be my queen and Sapphire my little princess, but you already rejected me once and you would rarely be able to come back to see your extended family, and _I _couldn't ask that of _you_." He explained. "I'm sorry." Sarah whispered, not meeting his eyes. "Whatever for my dear?" Jareth asked her. "For rejecting you. You loved me and I rejected you." She said. "_Love._" he said, "I still love you." She looked up at him, slightly shocked, and then she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. His arms wrapped around her back and she whispered "I love you, too."


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning Sarah woke to the smell of pancakes and bacon and wondered _who's cooking, no one in this house knows how to cook_. Suddenly the events of last night came flooding over her and she jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. Jareth looked up and chuckled as she slid into the kitchen. "Good morning, precious. Sleep well?" Jareth asked. "Yeah. I slept great after you woke me up." She said casually. Jareth just laughed and nodded his head again. "I believe I hear someone coming down the stairs, Sarah." Jareth informed her. Just then Jeremy and Jared skidded into the room, their little sister following close behind. Once Jeremy had caught sight of Jareth, he stopped in his tracks and asked, trying to look and sound intimidating "Who are you?" "Jer, he's our daddy!" Sapphire screamed excitedly. Both boys spun around to look at the precious young girl, and then spun back to look at their mother. "Is it true? Is he our dad?" Jared asked. Sarah nodded, and Jared and Jeremy both took one of their sister's hands protectively and led her to one of the bar stools at the breakfast bar to sit by their mother. "Why are you just now showing up? We're 8 years old and Sapphire's 6, so why come back now?" Jared asked. Jared had always been curious, like his mother, while Jeremy had always had confidence in whatever he did, and Sapphire had always been a dreamer. Sapphire's first word had been 'wish', and she'd always just known that the stories of the labyrinth that her mother had told her were true. In fact, once Sarah had even seen her daughter talking to a goblin who she said 'was sent by the goblin king because she wished she could meet a goblin.' "Your sister wished me here yesterday when she was afraid." Jareth said simply. "What do you mean she wished you here? It's not like you're the goblin king that mom's so fond of. He's just a character from a story." Jeremy said. Sarah and Sapphire both had to cover their mouths to stifle a laugh at that. The boys whipped around, one to face Sarah and one to face Sapphire with a shocked facial expression. "You mean….." Jared trailed off. Sarah and Sapphire both nodded and Jareth just smiled. After a few minutes, Sarah said "Wow. He hasn't even been here a full day and we already have awkward silences going around." This got a laugh from everyone. "Breakfast is served." Jareth announced. "Thanks." Everyone said. "Wait you mean we aren't eating cereal or Pop-tarts?" Jared and Jeremy asked. "No. Doesn't your mom ever cook?" Jareth asked. All of the kids and Sarah started laughing. "Jareth, I think Sapphire is a better cook then I am. If I had been cooking for them we wouldn't have such healthy children." She said in between laughs. Once the laughter had died down and breakfast was eaten, Sarah asked "Ok since it's Saturday and I don't have to work, what do you guys want to do today?" "Let's go to the park!" Jared shouted. "Yeah the park!" the other two joined in. "Ok, let's go to the park." Sarah replied to her children, "Get in the car everybody." They all got in the car (including Jareth) and drove to the park where Sarah had spent most of her childhood. The kids all ran off to the play equipment, leaving Sarah and Jareth alone in the quiet open area where Sarah used to act out scenes from books and plays. Sarah was standing and thinking about the time before she knew the labyrinth was real, when Jareth grabbed her around her stomach from behind and whispered in her ear "Well doesn't this bring out memories?" Sarah struggled to turn and face him, but he wouldn't let her. Finally she gave up struggling and just rested in his arms. "Thank you." Jareth said, and then swept her off her feet and set down on the bench where Merlin would sit, taking her with him and setting her on his lap. At first he expected her to stand up and sit somewhere else but she just rested her head against him and sighed. "Our family." She whispered, "That's the first time I've been able to say that since I had the kids. David never really talked to me; he was always at work or with his friends, or at some party where the kids weren't allowed." "Did you love him?" Jareth asked. "A little. I always wished he was more like you. If the two of us had been married, then maybe things would have turned out differently. Maybe…" Sarah replied, trailing off. "What, precious?" Jareth asked, tilting her head up so she was looking him in the eye. "Nothing. It's nothing." She said pressing her face back into his chest. "It's nothing." She whispered one last time, before just sitting silently until it was time to go home, Jareth's arms wrapped around her.


	4. Chapter 4:Of movies and mayhem XD

Ok, so this chapter is going to break back and forth. If you see a bold line, then wherever Sarah and Jared are is coming up, but if you see a thin line then what's happening at home is coming up. And I sincerely hope that this works.  
Btw, I don't own the Labyrinth or any of its characters, but luckily I do own Sapphire, Jeremy, and Jared. I also don't own Blockbuster's since that's mentioned also.

Jareth laughed as his hyper little princess chased her brother throughout the house. Sarah and Jared had left a few minutes ago to get pizza and movies, and Jeremy and Sapphire had started up a game of 'tag'. _This is going to be one long 'no longer than an hour and a half'_ Jareth thought to himself as he laughed again.

"I need one large cheese pizza, one large half pepperoni, half sausage, and one large supreme please." Sarah said to the man at the Pizza Hut drive through. "Ok anything else you'd like?" The cashier asked flirtatiously. Luckily, or unluckily, depending on how you look at it, Jared chose then to ask "Momma, when are we going to go home and see dad?" The cashier wore a look of shock, then disappointment, as Sarah replied "No, I'm good" and drove away.

Sapphire and Jeremy had given up their game of 'tag' and instead started an argument with each other. The children were sitting on the couch and Jareth sat in an arm chair opposite the children. Jareth had just been watching them, making sure it didn't turn into a full out fight, when Sapphire shouted suddenly "Of course they're real!" "Of course what's real, sweetheart?" Jareth asked her, sitting back in his chair. "Goblins! Jer, I'll be right back!" Sapphire exclaimed. And sure enough, a few minutes later she marched back down the stairs, an army of at least three dozen goblins at her heels. "See, I told you they're real!" Sapphire shouted triumphantly, as Jeremy stared at her in shock.

Sarah and Jeremy walked into the local Blockbuster's to get movies, popcorn, candy, and drinks. The two immediately walked back to the fantasy section to look for a movie. Sarah was looking through some of the newer releases while Jared looked at the older ones. "Look mom! This one looks like it has you and Dad on the cover!" Jared shouted to Sarah. "Let me see that." Sarah replied. "Of course; it's directed by my Uncle Jim. He always did love this story." Sarah said, putting t in with the DVDs she was renting.

The front door opened and Sarah yelled "Kids I'm home!" as Sapphire and Jeremy ran to the kitchen. "What movie did you guys get?" Sapphire asked excitedly. "We got a movie made by Uncle Jim called the Labyrinth." Sarah said, placing her blockbuster bag on the counter. A chorus of "Cool" went up around and Sapphire let out an excited squeal. "Jer, where's dad?" Jared asked his twin. "The living room; mom didn't call him." Jeremy answered. Sarah heard this and shouted "Jareth get in here!" and he walked in smiling a few minutes later. Sarah rolled her eyes at him. "Let's watch the movie! Let's watch the movie!" Sapphire shouted. "Ok, c'mon

102 minutes later

"Was daddy really that mean?" Sapphire asked. "Yes." Sarah answered. "I wasn't mean; I was in love and I wanted her to stay." Jareth said. "Aww, that's so romantic, isn't it mommy?" Sapphire asked sweetly. Sarah just laughed and Jareth shot her a look. "What? I didn't think it was in the least bit romantic. Now when you came to visit me in the aboveground, I thought that was pretty romantic." Sarah explained. "Well, then I'll have to do that more often." Jareth replied. "Yeah! Daddy needs to come back to see all of us A LOT!" Sapphire exclaimed. "Whatever you wish, princess." Jareth said to his daughter. "Ok time for bed, It's already past 10:00. You guys were supposed to be asleep by 9. C'mon, up to bed you go." Sarah said, after a glance at the clock. All three children groaned. "C'mon, you heard your mother. Off to bed we go." Jareth said, picking Sapphire up. "But daddy, I'm not tired" Sapphire yawned, resting her head on his shoulder. Jareth just laughed and carried her up the stairs. "C'mon boys." Sarah said, holding out her hands to each of her sons. The each grabbed her hand and stood up and they walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

Ok so I know I used the word 'said' way too many times, but I ran out of words to use. I liked showing a bit of the hyper 6 year old Sapphire is. She is based off of a mixture of my very mature 4 year old niece, and my princess obsessed 7 year old cousin. They are both pretty hyper and have wild imaginations, but the terrorizing the older siblings thing comes mostly from my cousin. This chapter was really fun to write. Hope you guys liked it!

Thank You,

CMQ


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so I know it took forever for me to update. I'm sorry. My school started again on Monday and I haven't had a lot of homework but since I don't have enough time to take my pet imagination out for a walk it's pouting and won't give me any inspiration. The only reason I'm getting this updated is because I have an awesome, understanding best friend who came over and let me have my own time to type so you guys can all say thanks to my awesome (Even if she doesn't like Labyrinth) bestie. Warning this chapter contains flirting, recognizing, and a mischievous six year old.

"Wake up! It's Monday! It's time for daycare!" Sarah shouted to her sleeping children. "Why are you waking up so early today of all days? In the Underground Monday is the day of rest and relaxation." Jareth asked, suddenly appearing at the bottom of the stairs. "Well here it's the day people go back to work and children without stay at home parents go to daycare. So we need them to wake up so I can take them to day care and get to Holmes, the thrift shop I work at." Sarah replied, still rushed. "Well you go to work and I can take the kids to work with me." Jareth suggested. "I don't know what if they get mad at me for making them live here their entire lives when they could have lived with you in your _castle_?" Sarah asked, stressing the word castle. "I don't know, but I do know that whatever happens, we'll be able to figure out a solution…_together_." Jareth replied sweetly, starting out very quiet but getting louder until he whispered the last word. Sarah knew they were about to kiss until a squeal, two sets of laughter and a very high pitched "How _romantic_" came from the rooms on both sides of the ends of the hall. Sarah sighed and turned away from Jareth to the children who now were either laughing at their parents or giggling because she knew that she'd interrupted. **(A/N Have I mentioned that I love to write about Sapphire, she just loves to cause trouble. XD) **"Ok Today you get to go o work with dad or go to daycare. Your choice." Sarah informed them. "I want to go to work with dad." Jared and Jeremy answered casually in unison. "I wanna go to work with daddy!" Sapphire shouted excitedly and a little too hyper for 8 o'clock in the morning. "Ok, so it's decided. You guys get ready and stay here with dad. I've got to go to work; Jenny will be here any minute to pick me up any second now." Sarah said. Sapphire simply shouted "Bye mommy!" while she was still holding-clinging to really- her father's hand, but the boys both came and hugged her and told her goodbye. Just then a horn honked outside the window and she saw Jenny get out of her car and walk up to the front door. "Hold on a second I've got to go get my jacket and name tag really quick." Sarah shouted as she remembered and ran to her room. From her room she could hear Jenny come in the front door, and then she heard Jareth say something to her and the kids say something, then she heard Jenny drop her keys and scream fearfully "Sarah!" "Hold one a sec Jen!" Sarah called back, wondering what in the world she could be scared of. Sarah got her things and ran back down the stairs to see a scared Jenny facing a confused Jareth and an excited Sapphire. "Aunt Jenny! He's our daddy!" Sapphire said as she jumped up and down and held onto the scared woman's hand. Then Jenny's head shot from Jareth to Sarah with confusion and anger in her eyes. "Oh is he? Sarah why didn't you tell me _he _was in town?" Jenny asked. She didn't know who Jareth was but she thought that he had been stupid enough to leave Sarah when she found out she was pregnant, both times. "Jenny, I didn't tell you because to be honest, I forgot you didn't know." Sarah said making a wide gesture with her arms. "Uh huh. What is he doing here?" Jenny asked not believing her. "You could ask him you know." Sarah replied. Jenny looked from Sarah, to Jareth, and back to Sarah. "I'd rather not." Jenny said sharply and out of the corner of her eye she saw Jareth look shocked, and then take a step forward as to defend her, but Sarah held up a hand to stop him. "Ok Jen, but you would have gotten more answers from him." Sarah replied coldly to her friend. "What's _his_ name?" Jenny asked rudely. "Jareth, Jareth King." Sarah replied with her arms crossed over her chest. "What's he doing here? How did he find you guys?" Jenny asked her. "Sapphire found me." Jareth replied. Jenny was noticeable relaxed a little by Jareth's southing voice but quickly brought her strong and angry façade back. She glared at Jareth and sighed then turned to Sarah. "You're not mad?" Jenny asked her, calmer but still agitated. "No. Jenny he didn't _know_ I was pregnant." Sarah informed her. Jenny looked shocked, then sorry. "I apologize then, Jareth. I always pictured you as the villain here." Jenny apologized. Sarah smiled at her friend; she knew the feeling. She had always pictured Jareth as an evil villain too, but when he'd shown up after David had broken up with her when she was 18- to date one of the popular girls mind you- and comforted her, she had begun to see him in a whole new light. "Ok, well you girls should probably get to work; the kids are going to work with me today." Jareth said, aiming the last part kindly towards Jenny. "Oh, what do you do?" Jenny asked him. "He's a politician, Jen, and he's right. C'mon we need to go." Sarah said. "Ok, bye Jareth. Bye kids!" Jenny shouted as the two women walked to the front door followed by Jareth. Jareth hugged her around her waist from behind and whispered into her ear "Bye Sarah. Have a good day at work. And should you need me, for anything at all-""I'll call, thanks Jareth." Sarah said, cutting him off and sliding from his grasp and out the front door.


	6. Chapter 6: A new character included

**Ok so again I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while but I haven't had any inspiration until today when I checked my traffic. I have 50 hits and 30 visitors over all. I can't believe it! I actually have readers other than the amazing but few reviewers! I hope that most of you guys like this and continue to enjoy, but just FYI I swore when I first found this website that I would never give up writing as long as one reader still wanted to read my work, because I was always that one reader. I'm thinking of starting a community for honorable mention of David Bowie and good old humor, and I need staff, so PM me or review and I'll try to add you. My BFF wrote the underlined sentences, and you can tell she isn't into the Labyrinth. She's watched the movie with me a couple times but not very much, and if any of you guys had a way this story could go, I know the ending, it's just the middle and getting there that stumps me, so PM me or review what you want to happen and I'll be sure to mention you if I use yours. Now, on with the story.**

Jareth watched as Sarah walked out the front door with her friends. As soon as she was out the door Sapphire screamed her laugh and shouted "Jer, Jared, You guys can't catch me!" And they were off. Jareth let them run around while he prepared breakfast. They ate breakfast and cleaned, got dressed, brushed teeth and hair, and all met back in the living room. Jared and Jeremy where both wearing plaid t-shirts, Jared's red and Jeremy's blue, and Sapphire, as always, was wearing a dress exactly like Sarah's from her dream, except for puffier **(I didn't think it was possible either until I saw my cousin wearing it.) "**You guys ready to go?" Jareth asked. "Yeah!" The three small voices chorused. So for the first time ever the three children went glitter poofing with their father. The kids were very excited because they had never been to the land of goblins and other magical creatures to wreck havoc among the goblins. "Ok so, don't let me forget to clean this glitter up, or your mother will kill me." Jareth laughed. "Ok daddy!" the three children screamed excitedly. Jareth just laughed and conjured a crystal, and the aboveground world began to fade away.

The world around them began to grow clearer until a fuzzy image was a clear picture. The children's eyes widened as they began to take in their surroundings. "Welcome to my kingdom, children." Jareth said, smirking as usual."Daddy, if you're a king, then does that mean I'm a princess and that Jer and Jared are princess?" Sapphire asked, looking up at her father. Jareth just nodded his head to his small child and led them towards the maze in front of them. "We aren't actually going in there are we?" Jeremy asked. "Of course we are." Jareth replied, "It's perfectly safe if you're on its good side, as your mother was." "The Labyrinth liked mommy?" Sapphire asked. "Of course it did! Everything and everyone loves your mother. It's always been that way." Jareth replied. They then started walking towards the castle

When they arrived at the castle the throne room was full of goblins, dwarves, pixies, fairies, and any other creature you could think of because today was the birthday of the King's adopted daughter, Princess Jeera, who had been a Fae wish away whose parents had left her to die. Jeera was very beautiful, with vibrant blonde hair with dark brown streaks mixed in, one blue and one green eye, and mildly tanned skin. Upon hearing that she had a sister, Sapphire started squealing and talking about how wonderful it will be to have another girl around. Jared and Jeremy had the exact same thought running through their heads: _Another sister to torture._

Jeera knew about her sister and brothers, for she had kept in close enough touch with her father while he was in the Aboveground that she knew what to expect. Today was her 13th birthday and her betrothed, Prince Edward from The Fairy Kingdom, was supposed to be there to meet her for the first time. What a day this was going to be for her. So many new people to meet, so many new responsibilities, and so much less time from her father. Looking out her window, Jeera saw her father emerging from the Labyrinth, a small, light haired girl clinging to his back, and two mischievous looking boys walking close behind. _Things certainly are going to change now aren't they?_ She thought to herself. She could feel the magic from the small children and she was a good 100 feet away from them. Getting up to change into her ball gown for the party, she sent one last telepathic message to her father:_ They are wish-born children._

**Okay so I am so sorry I took this long to update, but I started school in August and it's been pretty busy, and my inspiration for this story left me so I had to add myself as a character. I am Jeera and I go by Jeerah sometimes with my friends but that's just my 'goblin name.' I have imagined an entire life for Jeerah, Edward, and their daughters Java and Sweet (I didn't chose them my friends from school did.) and I want to know if you guys would want me to type it up and write it either during this story or once this story is done. Also if you think I'm taking too long to update feel free to get on to me through email or private message, just, if you email me please try to include your username because I try to check you guys' stories out. Please don't kill me for being so late.**

**CMQ**


	7. DiscontinuationUp for Adoption

I am very sad to inform you that I cannot continue this story. I have lost my inspiration but if any of you readers would like to adopt this please review or PM me.

Sincerely,

The Trickster Princess


	8. New Update

Ok so I found an adopter for this story but I think I might start a new set of one-shots about the kids before and after Jareth showed up, and maybe even a few about Jeera and Edward. But you guys will have to let me know whether or not I should. Thank You for being such awesome readers and reviewers and I hope that you'll also enjoy theangelxaria's continuation of this story.

Thank You,

TheTricksterPrincess


End file.
